wieloryby_i_ich_krewnifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Białucha
Białucha, wal biały (Delphinapterus leucas) – gatunek walenia z podrzędu zębowców. Przedstawiciel rodziny narwalowatych (Monodontidae) oraz rodzaju Delphinapterus. 'Wygląd' thumb|left|250pxright|250pxBiałuchy wyglądają osobliwie. Rzuca się w oczy śnieżnobiała barwa, nabywana z wiekiem. Często ciała tych ssaków pokrywają liczne blizny po atakach niedźwiedzi polarnych. Charakteryzuje je także wybrzuszenie na głowie (tzw. melon), brak płetwy grzbietowej i pysk bez "dzioba", typowego dla delfinów. Długość ciała wynosi 4-5,5 m, waga zaś waha się od 400 kg do 1,5 t; samce są większe od samic. 'Anatomia' Białuchy mają ruchomą szyję składającą się z siedmiu, niepołączonych ze sobą kręgów, mogą zatem poruszać głową, patrzeć na boki i kiwać nią w górę i w dół. Wale białe cechuje także bardzo wydatny melon, który z wiekiem może się powiększać i zmieniać kształt. Niezwykła jest także skóra tych zwierząt, którą zmieniają co roku. Jest to bowiem bardzo dynamiczny organ. Jest także bardzo gruba – około 10 razy grubsza niż u delfinów i 100 razy grubsza niż u ssaków lądowych. Wieloryby używają jej do magazynowania witaminy C, ochronę przed zimnem i otarciami spowodowanymi kontaktem z lodem. thumb|400px|center|Szkielet białuchy 'Odżywianie' Wale białe żywią się głównie zooplanktonem, skorupiakami, rybami żyjącymi w ławicach, takimi jak śledzie i dorsze, a także mięczakami – kałamarnicami, mątwami, ośmiornicami. Pożywienia szukają za pomocą echolokacji, która jest u nich bardzo dobrze rozwinięta. 'Rozmnażanie' Ciąża trwa ok. 14 miesięcy. Noworodek ma ok. 1,5 m długości i jest ciemnoszary, bieleje z wiekiem. Całkiem biały staje się dopiero w wieku ok. 5 lat. 'Zachowanie' Białuchy to walenie społeczne. W zimie, kiedy lód pokrywa niemal całą powierzchnię wody, robią przeręble do oddychania, wokół których pływają całym stadem. Łatwo wtedy stają się ofiarą niedźwiedzi polarnych, często ich ciała pokrywają liczne blizny po atakach tych drapieżników. W lecie ogromne stada białuch zbierają się w zatokach Cunninghama i Hudsona w Arktyce, gdzie zmieniają skórę i rodzą młode. Prawdopodobnie także odwiedzają te płytkie wody, ponieważ chronią je przed większymi drapieżnikami, takimi jak orki, które nie mogą podążać za nimi na płycizny. thumb|center|500px|Stado białuch Cały czas porozumiewają się przez co przez pierwszych wielorybników często nazywane były "morskimi kanarkami". Ponad powierzchnią wody wydają różnorodne dźwięki, m. in. trzaski, piski, skowyty, gwizdy, ćwierkanie oraz płynne trele. Przypuszcza się, że białuchy mają jeszcze lepsze zdolności echolokacyjne niż delfinowate. Wale białe raczej rzadko wyskakują z wody, jeśli jednak już to robią, rzucają się na powierzchnię wody bokiem, a jedna trzecia ich długości cały czas pozostaje pod wodą. Pod wodą może przebyć około 2-3 km bez wynurzania się na powierzchnię. Białuchy dobrze nurkują. 'Wielorybnictwo' Na białuchy poluje się od wieków. Alaskanie kanadyjscy polują na nie ze względu na mięso, skórę oraz tran. Są stosunkowo łatwym łupem, gdyż, ze względu na białe umaszczenie, są z daleka dobrze widoczne. Poza tym, zdarza się, że w jednym miejscu przebywają w tym samym czasie setki białuch. Ciekawostki [thumb|Obraz autorstwa [http://ravenari.deviantart.com/ Ravenari|300px|right]] Baśń: Bogini białucha i bóg narwal Opowieść pochodzi z opisu pod obrazem, na koncie Ravenari Przed ludźmi, ale po stworzeniu świata, powstało wiele rzeczy. Była niedziela, gwiazda północy, kwiaty pod morzem, bursztyn i oczywiście Białucha. Był księżyc, morze i ryby w morzu, srebro i krew serca ... i oczywiście Narwal. Narwal i Białucha kochali się głęboko i spotkali się o północy każdej nocy. Był sierp księżyca na niebie. Białucha płynęła do Narwala z gwiazdą północy na plecach, a Narwal był tak zachwycony jej urodą, że przyniósł jej wszystkie odżywcze ryby ze swoich mórz w podziękowaniu i by pokazać jej swoją miłość, a także wdzięczność za to, że wychowała wspaniałe ogrody kwiatów i muszli w jego wodach . Ogrody te dawno zginęły, choć pozostało kilka miejsc, gdzie można nadal dostrzec powłokę perłową, dającą namiastkę tego co było kiedyś. Ale Białucha i Narwal wciąż spotkają się niekiedy o północy w zimnej i lodowatej wodzie, by dzielić miłość, Słońce i Księżyc. Dziecięca rymowanka Baby beluga in the deep blue sea, Swim so wild and you swim so free. Heaven above and the sea below, And a little white whale on the go. 'Zasięg występowania' thumb|center|610pxBiałucha występuje głównie w wodach wokół Arktyki. Zamieszkuje wody przybrzeżne północnych częsci oceanów wokół Rosji, Europy (Skandynawii), Grenlandii i Ameryki Północnej. Bywa także widywana w morzach Europy. Pewne populacje migrują pomiędzy różnymi terenami żerowania i rozrodczymi oraz w celu uniknięcia nagromadzonego lodu morskiego w zimie. W lecie zaś tysiące białuch zbiera się w ujściach rzek po zachodniej stronie zatok Cunninghama i Hudsona, by w ciepłych, słonawych płyzicnach wychować młode i zmienić skórę, bez obaw o ataki orek. Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Gatunek Kategoria:Narwalowate Kategoria:Zębowce